1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operator-propelled two-wheeled vehicles and more particularly, to a linearly pedal-operated scooter which is driven by a pedal-driven cable, chain and spring drive mechanism. In a preferred embodiment the pedal-operated scooter of this invention is characterized by a scooter frame having front and rear wheels and handle bars connected to the front wheel for steering. A pedal is pivotally mounted at approximately the center thereof to the frame and front and rear cables extend around cable pulleys rearwardly to corresponding parallel sprocket chains, which engage separately parallel sprockets mounted on the rear wheel axle and attached to the rear wheel. The opposite ends of the sprocket chains are connected to a spring which extends around corresponding spring pulleys mounted on the frame. The sprockets are designed to sequentially drive the rear wheel forwardly and sequentially disengage the rear wheel for free reverse rotation, responsive to pivoting of the pedal with respect to the frame by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional scooters have long been known in the art and a typical scooter design includes a low, two-wheeled vehicle having handle bars connected to the front wheel for steering and a platform connecting the front and rear wheels. Typically, the operator stands on the connecting frame member with one foot and propels the scooter with the other foot.
Scooters which are propelled by the weight or stepping force of a rider or operator using chain sprockets similar to bicycle propulsion are also known in the art. However, many of these scooters and similar vehicles are characterized by complex propulsion mechanisms which are difficult to build, operate and maintain. Foot pedal drive systems have been used in prior art bicycle and scooter vehicles for propulsion and typical of these foot pedal propulsion devices is the Foot Pedal Drive for Bicycles detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,173, dated May 19, 1987, to G. E. Graham. The patent describes a bicycle having pedal bars pivoted on the frame near the rear wheel, with a pedal sprocket positioned above the rear wheel. A connecting member couples the rear end of each of the pedal bars to the pedal sprocket and further includes a conversion mechanism, whereby up-and-down movement of the push bars induces relative movement of the pedal sprocket. Foot pedals are mounted on the front end of the pedal bars and downward pressure by a rider on the foot pedals forces upper movement of the connection members and corresponding rotation of the pedal sprocket for driving the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,014, dated Aug. 2, 1988, to K. H. Huang, is entitled "Propulsion of Scooters". Detailed is a scooter of an ordinary type but equipped with an improved mechanical drive for the rear wheel or wheels, which drive includes a ratchet mechanism for driving the rear wheel, a stepping lever for transferring the stepping force of the rider to the ratchet mechanism and a retrieving mechanism for raising the stepping lever to the original position as the stepping force is released. The scooter can therefore be propelled by the intermittent force of the rider to advance forwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,403, dated Apr. 10, 1990, to Charles Wild, et al, details a " Skateboard With Mechanical Drive". The skateboard includes a frame upon which a pedal is pivotally mounted and when the pedal is pressed downwardly, its movement is converted by means of a push rod, a crank and a toothed segment into rotational movement, which is transmitted to a gear train. The output pinion of the gear train is fixed to the shaft of two drive rollers. The push rod in each case is connected by means of a ball and socket joint to both the pedal and tooth segment, such that transmission of the drive force is insured, even during tilting of the pedal which is caused by riding around curves.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pedal, cable, chain and spring-operated scooter.
Another object of the invention is to provide an operator-propelled scooter having a pivoting pedal connected to a pair of alternately forward-driving and reverse-rotating sprockets by means of a cable, sprocket chain and spring system, for propelling the scooter in a forward direction.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pedal-operated scooter which includes a frame provided with a front wheel fitted with handle bars for steering, a rear wheel provided with a pair of spaced, parallel unidirectionally driving and freely reverse-rotating sprockets, a pedal pivotally mounted near the center thereof to the frame and front and rear cables connected to sprocket chain segments fitted on the sprockets, with a spring connecting the opposite ends of the sprocket chains, for driving the scooter unidirectionally responsive to pivoting of the pedal with respect to the frame.